As set forth in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,604, the oil bearing formation is tapped by drilling a downhole into the oil-bearing formation and providing an open end for the removal of oil. It has been found that the production of oil is enhanced by connecting a negative electrode to the open end and introducing a second electrode in proximity to the formation. A voltage difference is established between the first and second electrodes to create an electric field across the formation. The patent illustrates a downhole into a unconsolidated formation and includes a production pipe which lines the downhole where it enters the unconsolidated formation. In the patent, the terminal end of the production pipe serves as a cathode which cooperates with the second electrode serving as an anode. In consolidated formations, the downhole is drilled and the downhole serves as a conduit for the production of the oil. An electrode is mounted within the consolidated formation within the downhole where it enters the consolidated formation to cooperate with the remote electrode to establish an electric field through the formation.